


Understanding Girls

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: DBZ Chibi Adventure Series [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls are annoying... Right? That's what Chibi Vegeta thinks after a fight with Bulma, Chibi Cuteness along with a sweet moment for V & B!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Girls

"JERK!"

"STUPID!"

"DORK!"

"FAT HEAD!"

Kakarrot just sat there, it was the weekend at last and he was hoping to get some playtime in and just relax, that and put off the pile of homework he had until the last minute like he did every weekend, instead he was sitting there in the Palace courtyard under one of the many shady trees on the castle grounds, waiting for Vegeta to get done fighting with Bulma, he and the young prince had planed to train, goof around and prank people this weekend, but that was blown out of the water for this day since Ms. Briefs and Ms. Ox brought Bulma and Chi Chi other to play with the boy's, and the second Vegeta, him, Bulma and Chi Chi were outside Vegeta and thrown a rude comment at Bulma and had started one of there trade mark "Insult Throw Arounds" and wasting more of the days time.

Kakarrot sighed and looked over at Chi Chi, she had gotten bored of watching the pair fight and was in one of the many flower beds picking tulips, "VEGETA I CAN'T STAND YOU SOMETIMES!" Bulma screamed stopping her black shoed foot to the ground, her purple dress ruffed a little as a warm spring breeze blew past, her blue hair done up in a pony tail blew in the breeze along with the purple ribbon that was keeping the pony tail in place, "YAH! WELL I CAN'T STAND YOU EITHER!" Vegeta screamed back, his spiked up magony black hair and red cape ruffling from the breeze, his silver Royal armor with the red royal crest gleamed in the bright sun making Kakarrot's white armor look dull, his furry tail was thrashing about showing his rage.

"FORGET YOU!" Bulma said and stopped off to the other end of the courtyard, "FORGET YOU TOO!!!" Vegeta screamed and turned his back to the in raged girl who had walked into the castle and slammed the door shut almost braking it down, Chi Chi saw this and ran over to go in after her, the large bunch of flowers bounced as she ran to the door, Vegeta's mother Zonly took this time to walk outside, she kneeled down to Chi Chi's level as she came to the door, the little girl handed the queen the flowers, she smiled and took the girls hand and said something about getting a vase to put them in.

"MAN!" Vegeta yelled throwing his gloved hands into the air, "I HATE GIRLS! I HATE THEM!" Vegeta screamed stomping over to the tree Kakarrot was sitting under and threw himself to the ground into a sitting position, his sword making a metal "clank" as it hit the ground, Vegeta had gotten his sword for his eight birthday, all Saiyan kids were allowed to carry there own weapon after there sixth birthday, a weapon that would not allow them to hurt them self's or others seriously of course, Vegeta's sword wasn't sharp, just a blade of light but strong steel with a silver hilt that came with a black steel sheath, the sheath had a strong black leather belt to hold it around his waist.

Vegeta's parents waited to give it to him because they felt Vegeta wasn't responsible enough for a weapon then, but Zonly felt at eight years old he had matured greatly since then, and felt that a sword was best suited for his steely "never give up" attitude, Kakarrot smirked, even though the weapons they had were not to be used to hurt others, it did hurt when he got Vegeta annoyed or did something the prince considered stupid and sent the sheath of his sword crashing down on the third classes head. Kakarrot reached up to feel the handle of his bright red Power Pole that was slung on his back, he had it for a year now, his parents chose it for him when he turned six, and Kakarrot had to admit that he was a little jealous of Vegeta's sword, not that he didn't like his Power Pole.

"Women are such pains in the tail!" Vegeta grumbled glaring at the grass covered ground, Kakarrot was surprised it didn't starting to smoke with the anger the prince was showing, And he's saying this about the girl he's had a crush on for three years… he though smiling, Kakarrot really didn't have a say in this matter, it was Vegeta business not his, he didn't even like girls much, he liked Chi Chi but he didn't know if that could count as a crush, Kakarrot shook his head, trying to under stand this kind of stuff gave him a headache.

"Hey, Vegeta…" Kakarrot called risking a lump on his head, "What!" Vegeta snapped, Kakarrot winced, "Umm…maybe, you and Bulma wouldn't get in so many fights…if you were nicer to her…" Kakarrot said, daring stick his nose in and help, "Oh really? Well what would you suggest I do?" Vegeta asked, Kakarrot blinked and turned to look at him, was he being sarcastic or really asking him? Kakarrot decided to take a shot at it, "Maybe…you can pick flowers and give them to her!" Kakarrot said.

*SMASH!!!!*

Vegeta was standing up now holding his sword still in its sheath, Kakarrot's face now plowed into the dirt from the force of Vegeta's sword hitting his head, "YOU MORON! I'M NOT A GIRL! ONLY GIRLS PICK FLOWERS!" Vegeta yelled and then threw himself back down on the ground putting his sword back on the belt, Kakarrot peeled himself off the ground and back into a sitting position, "Jeez, I was just trying to help, you didn't have to bite my head off…" Kakarrot said looking up at the clear blue sky while rubbing the new lump on his head.

"Hermp!" was all Vegeta said, Kakarrot sighed, "HEY, RUNTS!" Kakarrot moaned while Vegeta growled, it was that no brain Nappa and Kakarrot's bully of an older brother Raditz, if Nappa was here it was a good chance they the two annoying older Saiyans were going to pester them, and make Vegeta's bad mood even worst, Kakarrot just sigh, he pulled his Power Pole out of its holder, holding it with both hands he set it on the ground long ways up and placed his head on it, the pole supporting him, the position he always took when Raditz and Nappa came around, if he had his Power Pole at the time.

"HEY, LITTLE BRATS!!!" Nappa yelled in a sing song voice, they walked up to the young Saiyans and looked down at them, "Well, well, if it isn't the Prince of the Brats and his partner the Third Class weakling!" Nappa said, Nappa never did respect Vegeta even thought he was prince, and Raditz well, Kakarrot knew he could be a jerk sometimes but he had his good sides, on those rare moments, "What do you pests want?" Vegeta asked voice dripping in venom, "Man, what's with you?" Raditz asked losing the smug bullying look on his face along with Nappa; at least they were smart enough not to further aggravate the bad tempered prince when he was in a foul mood. "Vegeta's having girl problems!" Kakarrot said before he realized the mistake he made, he closed his eyes One…two…three… he mentally counted

*SMASH!!!!*

Vegeta's sword sheath connected with his skull again, "It's none of there business" Vegeta said, "Right, right, sorry Vegeta…" Kakarrot said smiling and rubbing his head again, "Girl problems? Hey, aren't you a little young to be worrying about girls Vegeta? Even me and Nappa don't have girl problems and we're in our teens!" Raditz said crossing his arms, Vegeta said nothing but was blushing bright red, Why are we talking about this!? Why can't they all just drop it!? the prince thought, "I bet they haven't even had "The Talk" yet!" Nappa said snickering, Kakarrot blinked and Vegeta gave them a weird look.

"I don't think I even want to know…" Vegeta said who looked like he was in a better mood now, "I just wonder why you're looking at girls since you're too young to even notice them!" Nappa said smirking, Kakarrot just stared, what did he mean they were too young to notice girls? He noticed Chi Chi when she talked to him, Vegeta noticed Bulma, how else would he and Bulma get into fights if they didn't notice each other? "I bet they don't even know what girls are!" Nappa and Raditz burst out laughing, What do they mean by that?! Kakarrot wondered raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I know what girls are!" Vegeta said turning to them, "Oh really?" Nappa said, "Then please do tell us!" Raditz said, Vegeta got off the ground, brushed the dirt off his black spandex suit, crossed his arms, opened his mouth and, "Girls are…" Vegeta began, "HEY KIDS!" came a voice, they all turned to see Bardock, King Vegeta and Nappa's father Karoka walking over to them, "Hey, what are you kids going just sitting around?" Bardock asked, "Yes, normally you would have caused some trouble by now" King Vegeta said crossing his arms, "Vegeta was about to say what girls are!" Kakarrot said, all then men blushed, there eyes grew wide.

"Oh…really now?" King Vegeta said, What has that boy been watching on TV to tell him things like this?! King Vegeta thought while imagining what his wife would do to him if his son ever said this information in front of her, Oh my god! I haven't even TALKED to Kakarrot about things like this! Well I did with Raditz of course he's old enough! BUT SAYING THAT STUFF IN FRONT OF THE KINGS SON?!?!? Bardock thought snaking a little, Karoka was just standing there.

"Yes!" Vegeta said and opened his mouth again, all the adult males were frozen to the ground, "Girls are loud, fussy, pain in the tails that drive us males INSANE!" Vegeta screamed, everything went quiet, then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Every adult male burst out laughing, "OH MY GOD! HAHAHA! THAT'S ONE FOR THE BOOK!!!" Bardock said laughing hard, "YOUR HIGHNESS YOUR SON IS SOMETHING ELSE! HAHAHA!" Karoka said trying to keep on his feet, "AIN'T THE TRUTH!" the King said, just then unknown to the adult males there wives were walking over to them talking, but the kids all noticed them but didn't say anything, "WEMON BEING LOUD!? PLEASE SOMETIMES YASAI CAN SCREAM SO DANG OUT I THINK THE PEOPLE NEXT DOOR THINK SOME ONES BEING KILLED!" Karoka said, there wives there now close enough to hear them and herd what Karoka said and Yasai looked angry, her red eyes glowing with rage.

"LUNA IS LIKE THAT TOO!" Bardock said, Luna didn't look happy, "AND FUSSY! ZONLY CAN GO SHOPPING AND CAN TAKE A WHOLE DAY TO CHOOSE A DRESS!" King Vegeta yelled out, Zonly looked ready to kill, Vegeta looked over at the fuming women and then called out, "Hey mom, why is your face so red?" Vegeta asked his dark colored eyes filled with child like innocence and curiosity, all the men froze at that, there faces paled to a pure white, there eyes wide with fear and there mouths hung open, they turned around and saw there wives glaring anger at them.

"Vegeta?"

"Bardock?"

"Karoka?"

"Yes?" all the men answered swallowing hard

*SMACK*

*BANG*

*BASH*

Every adult male got a hard smack to the head, "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!" Yasai screamed chasing down Karoka, "VEGETA YOU JERK!" Zonly said running after the freaked out Saiyan King, "HEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" Bardock screamed running from Luna, the boy's just stood there staring, Nappa and Raditz's just shook there heads and walked off leavening Vegeta and Kakarrot standing there, "I don't think I'll ever understand girls…" Vegeta said, Kakarrot nodded, "Come on let's go have some lunch" Kakarrot said and started running to the palace, Vegeta was about to follow when...

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta turned around to see Bulma running up to him, "What?" Vegeta said as she finally got to him out of breath a little, "Look, about this morning, I think I over reacted…" Bulma said looking down, Vegeta was shocked but looked over to the side, "Forget it, I was being a jerk…" Vegeta said, Bulma looked shocked, Is he apologizing?! Normally he has to be told to apologize, doing it on his own is a big turn for him Bulma thought, "So…sorry I made fun of your dress ok" Vegeta said turning his back to her getting nervous, Bulma just smiled.

"Vegeta…?" he herd her call, he turned around to see her beaming, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, Vegeta's eyes grew wide with shock, he backed off and tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, "I..umm…" Vegeta's mouth refused to work, Bulma just giggled, "That was being nice enough to say sorry" she said and walked away, Vegeta just sat there, his face burning with heat from the dark blush spreading across his face, "VEGETA! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?! HURRY OR NAPPA AND RADITZ WILL GET TO IT BEFORE US!" Kakarrot called, "I'M COMING!" Vegeta said getting to he senses, he stood up and walked to the castle, then he turned around looking in the direction Bulma had ran.

Maybe girls aren't that bad… Vegeta thought to himself blushing deeper and walked off.


End file.
